


The OTPodcast: Sailing the Good Ship

by Losyark, The_OTP



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Brotps, Canon vs. Fanon, Don't Hate Ginny Weasley, Don't Hate Pepper Potts, Embedded Audio, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, FrostIron - Freeform, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Make Love Not War, Meet-Cute, Meta, Multi, NOTPs, Name Smooshes, OT3, Opposites Attract, Other, Otps, Podcast, Romantic Tropes, Shipping, Sibling Incest, Stark Spangled Banner - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wincest - Freeform, science bros for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losyark/pseuds/Losyark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>Episode 5 is all about OTPs and shipping! Whether it's friends to lovers or you're into the idea that opposites attract, het, slash, an OT3 or even a BROTP, you can't talk about fanfiction without talking about ships. Our contributors Di and J.M. Frey share their OTPs, defend Ginny Weasley, and encourage Marvel fans to make love, not Civil War. We also get into the ways that sometimes, shipping can get taken a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: Sailing the Good Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
